What is the greatest common divisor of 1407 and 903?
We can use the Euclidean algorithm to compute the greatest common divisor of 1407 and 903. \begin{align*}
\gcd(1407, 903) &= \gcd(903, 1407 - 903) \\
&= \gcd(903, 504) \\
&= \gcd(504, 903 - 504) \\
&= \gcd(504, 399) \\
&= \gcd(399, 504 - 399) \\
&= \gcd(399, 105) \\
&= \gcd(105, 399 - 3\cdot 105) \\
&= \gcd(105, 84) \\
&= \gcd(84, 105-84) \\
&= \gcd(84, 21) \\
&= \boxed{21}.
\end{align*}